Forgetting the Past
by vocageek
Summary: After Sherlock Holmes parter, John Watson, left to be "A real detective", he moved to a small village under the name of underriver. Little did he know, that a hero of another land would soon help fill that gap in his heart, and other places... Crack ship. Lemon in later chapters, Yaoi (guy on guy) also in later chapters. (Due to school and writers block, temp. haulted)
1. Ch 1- Welcome the Underriver, Steve

So yeah... I was on tumblr and I found this little jewel of a ship, so i sorta wrote for it... This was not entirely of my ideas, I had my friend miranda help me with some of the ideas... YAY!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything excepting this story. The village used is a legitmate one, somewhere in england.

**Please not that this is not how i normally type. This whole story was made for the entertainment of those on tumblr.**

* * *

RACING THROUGHOUT THE FORREST, THE BELOVED CAPTAIN AMERICA SKIDDS TO A STOP. WITH A SHIVER, HE RECALLED AN ALL TOO FAMILIAR SCENARIO OF HIS PAST, FOR HE HAS COME TO HATE THE COLLECTION OF NATURE KNOW AS A FORREST. WITH A SHAKE OF HIS HEAD, HE RAN STRAIGHT FORWARD ONCE MORE, SHUTTING HIS EYES TO ESCAPE THE GREEN SCENERY SURROUNDING HIM. YET, TO HIS AVAIL, THE HAUNTING MEMORIES OF WAR FLOODED INTO HIS MIND. SPRINTING AS FAST AS HE COULD, CAPTAIN AMERICA EVENTUALLY LEFT HIS HELLISH NIGHTMARE MADE REALITY. HOWEVER, DUE TO HIS STILL CLOSED EYES, HE CONTINUED RUNNING UNTIL HIS KNEES COLLAPSED BENEATH HIM. SLOWLY OPENING HIS EYES, HE SIGHS AND FALLS FORWARD. "GO TO ENGLAND, THEY SAID. IT'LL BE RELAXING THEY SAID." OUR HERO MUMBLES AS HE PULLS HIMSELF UP.

SCANNING THE AREA, HE NOTICED HE WAS ON THE OUTSKIRTS OF SOME TOWN. WITH QUIET FOOTSTEPS, FOR HE HIS RUNNING MADE HIM TIRED, HE ENTERED THE TOWN. SURROUNDING HIM WERE SMALL BUSINESSES, A HOTEL OF SORTS, A COFFEE SHOP AND AN OUT OF PLACE DETECTIVE AGENCY. HOWEVER, THE MAJORITY OF THIS BECAME PASSING IMAGES SINCE OUR HERO WAS AWESTRICKEN BY THE FACT COFFEE WAS EVEN SOLD IN ENGLAND.

STRUTTING INSIDE, THE YANKEE ORDERED AN ELABORATE FRAPPUCCINO AND SAT DOWN NEXT TO AN AWKWARD LOOKING MAN. WITH THE LIFT OF AN EYEBROW, THE STRANGER INQUIRED, "THIS PLACE HAS LITTLE BUSINESS CURRENTLY, HENCE MANY TABLES ARE UNOCCUPIED. WHAT IS IT THAT YOU WANT?" GLANCING AT HIM UP AND DOWN, CAPTAIN AMERICA STATED QUITE PLAINLY, "BECAUSE YOU LOOK LONELY. EVERYONE NEEDS TO VENT. YOU LOOK DEPRESSED, ANYTHING I CAN DO TO HELP?" HE PUT HIS CHIN INTO THE PALMS OF HIS HANDS AND LOOKED AT HIM WITH EYES OF WONDER.

RELUCTANTLY, THE STRANGER SIGHED. "DUE TO RECENT EVENTS, I SHALL COMPLY. MY OLD PARTNER LEFT ME, SO I MOVED FROM BAKER'S STREET TO HERE."

"SO YOU LEFT A BAKERY FOR YOUR GIRLFRIEND LEAVING YOU?"

"NO! MY WORK PARTNER, HE LEFT TO SOME SCHOOL TO BE 'A REAL DETECTIVE'! I MOVED OUR BUSINESS OUT OF THE CITY TO FORGET ALL TRACES OF HIM." A SLIGHT BLUSH CREEPED ONTO HIS FACE. "I AM SHERLOCK HOLMES."

CONFUSION FLOODED OVER THE AMERICAN'S, MIND. REACHING INTO HIS POCKET, HE RETRIEVED A NEWSPAPER. HOLDING IT UP TO SHERLOCKS FACE, HE MOMENTARILY COMPARED THE TWO. "I THOUGHT YOU LOOKED FAMILIAR!" HE EXCLAIMED. "BUT IT SAYS HERE YOU JUMPED TO YOUR DEATH…"

WITH A CHUCKLE, SHERLOCK GOT UP AND TURNED AWAY. "OBVIOUSLY NOT, ITS CLEAR THAT I FAKED MY OWN DEATH." HE TOOK OUT A BUSINESS CARD AND TOSSED IT OVER HIS SHOULDER, TO THE YANKEE. "YOU HUMOR ME…CALL IF YOU EVER WANT SOME REAL COFFEE, RATHAR THAN THAT SUGAR FILLED CRAP."

BEFORE HE COULD OBJECT, GIVE REASON TO HIS "SUGAR FILLED CRAP" OR EVEN GIVE HIS NAME, SHERLOCK HOLMES DISAPPEARED. WITH A SIGH, HE GLANCED AT THE CARD IN HIS HANDS. "UNDERRIVER DETECTIVE AGENCY-SHERLOCK HOLMES (XXX) XXX-XXXX." OUR HERO MUMBLED. TUCKING THE CARD AWAY FOR SAFE KEEPING IN HIS BREAST POCKET, HE RETURNED TO HIS COFFEE TRYING TO UNDERSTAND WHAT JUST HAPPENED.

* * *

Alright, I hope that wasn't too bad. please keep in mind to review (it can only help right :3) and let me know if i should keep this going or not... I probably will no matter what... it was actually kinda fun to write this ^^ OH! And also keep in mind this was just the introduction... later chapters will be longer


	2. Ch 2- What's Your Secret, Mr Holmes?

Oh wow... I didn't expect this to take so long... Oh well. Hopefully this chapter is better than the *barely* one before it. So... yeah... oh! And I changed the crossover movie for future story development purposes ^^'

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the avengers, captain america or sherlock franchises. They belong to their respectful owners.

* * *

SITTING ON THE EDGE OF THE HOTEL SUPPLIED BED, A CERTAIN YANKEE WAS CONFLICTED. TO CALL OR NOT TO CALL, THAT WAS THE QUESTION… OR ALTEST TO HIM IT WAS. WITH A SIGH, HE LEANED OVER HIS TWIN BED AND REACHED FOR THE PHONE. PLUCKING IT FROM THE CHARGER IT RESTED IN, HE PRESSED EACH NUMBER WITH CARE. SHAKILY, HE HELD THE PHONE TP HIS EAR, SILENTLY WONDERING IF HE WOULD REMEMBER HIM AFTER 3 DAYS…

ON THE RECEIVING END OF THE CALL, BELLS CHIMED AS HE AWAITED A HUMAN RESPONSE. AFTER SEEMINGLY HOURS OF NOTHING BUT BELLS, A MONOTONE VOICE BROKE THROUGH, "UNDERRIVER DETECTIVE AGENCY, HOLMES SPEAKING."

"SHERLOCK! HEY, ITS ME, STEVE ROGERS!"

"PARDON?"

STEVES FACE FELL, FOR IT SEEMED THAT HE FADED INTO THE DARKNESS YET AGAIN. WITH A COUGH, HE RESPONDED, "WE TALKED AT THE COFFEE PLACE… YOU CALLED MY FRAPPUCCINO 'SUGAR-FILLED CRAP.'"

"OH YES, THE AMERICAN. WELL, SPEAKING SCIENT-"

"HOW'D YOU KNOW I WAS FROM AMERICA?!"

"…"

"HELLO? WELL, I JUST WANTED TO CALL TO KNOW IF IT WAS OKAY FOR ME TO COME OVER LATER."

"… DINNER STARTS AT SIX O'CLOCK SHARP. DON'T BE LATE." WITH THAT, SHERLOCK HUNG UP AND STEVE IMMEDIATELY LOOKED AT THE CLOCK. HE HAD LITTLE OVER TWO HOURS TO GER READY. JUMPING UP, HE QUICKLY STRIPPED HIS CLOTHES AND LEFT THEM BEHIND AS A TRAIL TO THE BATHROOM. WITH A QUICK GLANCE INTO THE MIRROR, STEVE STOPPED. GOD AM I ATTRACTIVE! TOO BAD TONY WAS TOO STUCK UP TO REALIZE THAT… WHO NEED HIM RIGHT? WITH A REASSURING NOD TO HIMSELF, STEVE STEPED INTO THE SHOWER.

AN ARRAY OF GELS LAY TO HIS SIDES AS HE TURNED THE HANDLE TO LET THE WATER ESCAPE FROM THE PIPES. CAREFULLY CHOOSING A STRAWBERRY SENTED GROUP, HE MINDLESSLY LATHERED THEM OVER HIS TONED BODY. ADRENALINE RAN THROUGH STEVE'S VEINS; BETWEEN BEING A SOLDIER, FROZEN IN ICE, AND THE ASSHOLES CALLING THEMSELVES "EARTH'S MIGHTIEST HEROS", HE NEVER WAS REALLY GIVEN THE CHANCE TO MAKE FRIENDS. BESIDES, SOMETHING ABOUT THOSE COLD EYES SHERLOCK GAVE HIM EXCITED HIM, AND HE SHAMELESSLY ENJOYED IT.

STEVE SLID HIS BACK DOWN THE WALL, AND THE WATER CASCADE AROUND HIM, AS HE ALLOWED HIS MIND TO WONDER. I CAN'T MESS THIS UP… HE LOST HIS WORK BUDDY, JUST LIKE ME. WELL, EXCEPT TONY GOT WEIRDED OUT… ITS NOT MY FAULT NOT ASK, NOT TELL DOESNT MATTER ANYMORE! BUT MAYBE HE WONT WANT TO JUST JUMP INTO A NEW RELATIONSHIP… I NEED TO BE CAREFUL, TOO. LETTING GO OF THESE THOUGHTS AND TOSSED HIS HEAD BACK, RESTING ON THE WALL. SHAKING IT BACK AND FORTH, HE WHISPERED TO HIMSELF, "HE'S LONELY. WETHER HE ADMITS IT OR NOT, HE NEED SOMEONE… I COULD BE THAT SOMEONE." SCOFFING AT HIMSELF, HE MUMBLED AS HE GOT UP, "LONELINESS LOVES COMPANY, RIGHT?"

REACHING OUT AND TURNING OFF THE WATER, STEVE EXITED THE SHOWER. GRABBING A SOFT, WHITE TOWEL, HE PATTED HIS HEAD DRY AND WALKED TO THE CLOSET. SEEING HOW BRUCE RECOMMEND HIM TAKING A VACATION, HE DIDNT PACK MUCH IN THE WAY OF CLOTHES.

SLIDING OPEN THE DOOR, STEVE SIGHED. LAYING IN FRONT OF HIM, WAS A VARIETY FORMS OF BOXER SHORTS, A COUPLE CASUAL SHIRTS AND SHORTS/PANTS AND HIS 'HERO SUIT'. RELUCTANTLY, HE REACHED AND GRABED A BUTTON DOWN SHIRT, PLAIN BLUE BOXERS AND A PAIR OF JEANS. AFTER LAYERING EACH GARMENT OVER THE OTHER, HE GRABED A WATCH. IT READ 5:30, RUSHING TO PUT ON SHOES AS HE RAN OUT THE DOOR.

THE ELEVATOR WAS GOING SLOWER THAN HE WISHED, SO WHEN THE DOOR OPENED, HE PRACTICALLY SPRINTED TO THE INFORMATION DESK. "EXCUSE ME, BUT IS THERE A NEARBY FLOWER SHOP?"

THE WOMAN SNICKERED TO HERSELF AND GAVE GENERAL DIRECTIONS. QUICKLY THANKING HER, HE WALKED AS CALM AS HE COULD MANAGE TO THE SHOP. IS THIS A DATE? IF ITS NOT, IS IT WEIRD TO GET HIM FLOWERS? IS IT EVEN WEIRDER THAT I LIKE THE IDEA OF IT BEING A DATE?!

HE SHOOK HIS HEAD AND STOPPED IN FRONT OF THE SHOP. QUICKLY STRIDING IN HE HALTED BY THE IRISES. YELLOW, VIOLET, PINK, AND WHITE ALONG WITH MANY DIFFERENT BI-COLORS STUPED THE HERO. GLANCING ONCE MORE AT HIS WATCH, TIME FLEW TO 5:48. PANICKING, HE PLUCKED ONE OF EACH AND PAYED FOR THEM. ONLY THEN DID IT OCCUR TO HIM, THAT THE OVER ANALYTICAL SHERLOCK HOLMES MAY FIND IT WEIRD FOR ONE MAN TO BRING ANOTHER FLOWERS, AFTER ALL, NOT EVERYONE IS GAY.

CONTINUING TO EXCHANGE THE MONEY HE STRODE OUT ONCE MORE. 5:56, HE FRANTICLY LOOKED UP FROM THE WATCH AND SEARCHED FOR THE DETECTIVE'S SHOP. AFTER FINDING IT, HE SMOOTHED HIS HAIR AND TENTATIVELY KNOCKED ON THE WOODEN DOOR.

FOR WHAT WERE SEEMINGLY HOURS, STEVE STOOD THERE WAITING FOR IT TO OPEN. LOOKING AT HIS WATCH, AGAIN, HE KNOCKED. HOWEVER, IT WAS NOT WOOD THAT GRAZED HIS KNUCKLES, BUT THE FACE OF SHERLOCK HOLMES. FEELING THE DIFFERENCE IN TEXTURE, HE GLANCED UP AND PROCEEDED TO FLAIL AROUND.

THE DARKER HAIRED MAN'S EYES NARROWED. "THANK YOU FOR SPAZING OUT, BUT YOUR CONDOLENCES ARE NEITHER NEEDED NOR WANTED. PLEASE, JUST COME IN."

WITH A SHARP NOD, STEVE ENTERED THE BUILDING. BRUSHING PAST HIM, SHERLOCK HOLMES LED HIM UP A FLIGHT OF STAIRS. WHILE WALKING, STEVE NOTICED MANY DIFFERENT PICTURES DOTTING THE DARK BLUE WALLS. WITH RATHER ODD FASCINATION, STEVE TOOK A CLOSER LOOK.

EACH PHOTO WAS TAKEN OF SHERLOCK AND SOME OTHER MAN. (IT WAS THEN THAT STEVE NOTICED HIS HOST'S AWKWARD HEIGHT) THE SENERY DIFFERED IN EACH PICTURE, FROM AS PUBLIC TO A CITY HALL TO AS PRIVATE AS ONE OF THEIR PERSONAL HOMES. HE ALSO NOTED THAT SHERLOCK'S EXPRESSION CHANGED GREATLY DEPENDING ON THE LEVEL OF PRIVACY EACH PICTURE WAS TAKEN IN. "HEY SHER… WHO'S THIS GUY?"

UNKNOWING HIS GUEST WAS GONE FROM HIS SIDE, SHERLOCK BRISKLY WALKED BEHIND THE OTHER MAN. "WHO TOLD YOU IT WAS ACCEPTABLE TO CALL ME 'SHER'?"

"I DID. NOW ABOUT THIS GUY, WAS THIS YOUR OLD PARTNER?"

A STINGING PAIN RAN THROUGH SHERLOCK'S HEART. JOHN… WHY DID YOU GO? WAS I NOT ENOUGH FOR YOU? YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME AND YOU'D STAY BY MY SIDE FOREVER… I GUESS FOREVER'S TIME LIMIT HAS COME AND GONE…

WITH A COUGH TO CLEAR HIS THROAT, SHERLOCK REPLIED, "YES. JOHN WATSON… I EXPLAINED ABOUT HIM, LET'S CONTINUE."

"HOLD UP YOU LOOK LIKE YOU HAVE EMOTIONS HERE. ARE YOU SURE YOU WERN'T MORE?"

"… IF I ENTERTAIN YOUR THOUGHTS WILL YOU DROP THIS?"

WITH NOTHING MORE THAN A NOD FROM STEVE, SHERLOCK SIGHED. "YES, HE WAS MY LOVER… THE DINING ROOM IS THIS WAY." SHERLOCK CURTLY SIGHED AND WALKED AHEAD.

JOGGING UP TO SHERLOCK, STEVE PLACED THE FLOWERS IN THE OTHERS HAND. "IM SORRY YOU LOST HIM, YOU MUST'VE LOVED HIM… I UNDERSTAND THAT COMPLETELY. IF YOU EVER WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT, I'M HERE…"

SHERLOCK'S HEART SKIPPED A BEAT AND HIS FACE NEARLY BROKE INTO A SMILE. HOWEVER, THIS MOMENT LASTED BARELY A SECOND, WHEN SHERLOCK BARKED OUT, "IF I WANTED CONDOLENCES, I WOULD'VE STAYED IN THAT DAMNED TOWN!" THROWING THE FLOWERS TO THE GROUND, HE QUICKLY WALKED TO THE DINING ROOM. "AND GET OUT OF MY WORK PLACE!" THE SUDDEN OUT BURST OF ANGER LEFT STEVE DUMBFOUNDED AT THE SEEMINGLY CALM SHERLOCK HOLMES.

* * *

Yay slightly longer chapters! Please remember to review... or not... thats cool too. Thanks guys, see you in *Around* a week~


End file.
